Remember Who You Are
by alexmichelle
Summary: The granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and the grandson of Anakin Skywalker face off against the newest threat to the galaxy. After enduring so much loss, will Ben keep to the light or will he follow his grandfather's tragic footsteps?
**Remember Who You Are…**

Naveya Kenobi quickly glanced at her eighteen year old apprentice as they slowly stalked toward the vicious Sith. Ben looked back at his master for guidance and she nodded as they brandished their blue and green lightsabers. The yellow-eyed Sith Lord smiled evilly and activated his own bright red saber.

Darth Azorus was an opposing figure. Over six feet, the monstrosity reveled in the suffering of others. Especially the Jedi. His slick black hair and pallid complexion gave him a sinister look that made all he came across quake in their boots. Azorus attacked first with a hateful fury, taking on even the most formidable duelist in the New Jedi Order. Naveya, a seasoned warrior, was mildly surprised by his skill and endurance. Ben was having difficulty keeping up and was pushed back, away from the pummeling blows by his concerned master, for Naveya knew they were in deep trouble.

Ben watched in horrified amazement as his master and her Sith adversary battled ferociously, neither one giving up ground. Darth Azorus' snarl was a stark contrast to Naveya's calm, focused gaze. Ben knew however, that it was a façade. He could tell through their bond that she was shaken. She was worried for his wellbeing. Each time he attempted to move back into the fray, the older Jedi would shove him back with a gentle but powerful force push.

Naveya's split second distraction as she warded off her apprentice was enough for Azorus to seize his opportunity. He backhanded the Jedi Master and took a vicious swipe at Ben with bloodthirsty murder in his eyes. But before he could strike, the Master launched herself between the two, getting impaled by the ruby red saber in the process.

Naveya's eyes widened in shock as the air was stolen from her lungs. Darth Azorus retracted his blade and force shoved the Jedi Master into the durasteel wall with a sickening crash. Ben looked on, horrified, as his master and mother figure of sixteen years hit the floor with dim, unseeing blue eyes.

A white-hot fury took ahold of Ben. His hands shook as he beheld the smirking Sith in front of him. The rage surged through his veins, making him strong, ruthlessness shone in his green eyes. Azorus' yellow orbs widened slightly in apprehension as the Force around Ben Skywalker darkened with deadly intent.

"Remember who you are!" cried a feminine disembodied voice to Ben.

"Master?" he whispered, suddenly appalled as he realized just exactly where he was drawing his strength. He had nearly immersed himself into the very force that murdered his mentor.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Ben recalled his training. The light side of the Force embraced him and he felt calm resolve overtake the anger. He would defeat his enemy as a Jedi. Quick as lightening, Ben swung is emerald blade against the Sith's defense. Over and over, their sabers clashed and whirled through the air. Ben tirelessly drove Azorus back as the Sith Lord began to grow weary.

Suddenly, Ben's saber slipped passed the Sith's shaky defense and he stabbed him through the chest. Darth Azorus' pale face froze in confused shock as he fell dead at the victorious Jedi's feet. Ben did not stop to savor his triumph as he immediately deactivated his lightsaber and ran to his master's prone form.

Ben dropped to his knees and lifted her up slightly, brushing her long, auburn hair away from her ashen face. With tears in his eyes he hugged her against his chest and rocked back and forth. At the age of thirty-five, Naveya Kenobi was still a fearsome swordsman. Her prowess with a lightsaber was second only to Ben's own father, Luke Skywalker. Yet she had given up her life to preserve his without a second thought.

Ben sighed as he pondered how in the galaxy he was going to inform Naveya's two young daughters, Aria and Adelaide. Although he was certain they had felt their mother's loss through the Force, confirming it was going to be horribly difficult. After the turn and eventual death of their father, Jacen Solo, the thirteen and nine year old girls had had an arduous couple of years.

"I'll take care of them, Master." He vowed softly, "I'll train them and take care of them like you did for me."

Ben swore he could feel his Master's proud and approving smile through the Force.


End file.
